The Midnight's breeze
by BaconDaBear
Summary: Slowly, Jane opened the door as quietly as she could. She had almost made it too, until her mother walked into the kitchen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is my very first Fanfiction. I had it revised over 3 times so i hope that there aren't many spelling errors. I apologise if there are.**

**This is about mass effect and none of the characters are my own I have had a bit of input in some of the looks and mannerisms. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclamer:the characters are Mass** **Effects not mine.**

* * *

Slowly, Jane opened the door as quietly as she could. She had almost made it too, until her

mother walked into the kitchen.

"Jane Shepard, where do you think your going young lady?" Her mother walked over with her arms crossed over her chest.

Jane looked up at her tall, almost flawless mother. Her skin was a carmel brown, her eyes a beautiful emerald green that would light up a room along with her smile. The best part of her mother, she thought, was her long flowing red-brown hair that fits her face and curled in all the perfect places.

"Jane I'm asking you a question." Her mother watches her daughter raising an eyebrow at her silence.

"I well.. You see... Nowhere." She sighed and closed the door quickly, her eyes closed as well along with the door. Opening her green eyes, just like her mothers, looked straight back at her mother as to retaliate.

"Jane," her mother patted her head softly "Are you lying to me?" She raised her eyebrow yet again.

Jane tried not to laugh at her mother's jesters. "I.." She started to smile "maybe.." She giggled In a nervous tone.

"You little liar" her mother began to tickle her daughter."I'm going to punish you!" She smiles as her daughter collapsed laughing on the floor.

Jane squirmed under her mother's hold. "No!.. Mom.. please stop please!" She said between gasps of air. Then her laughter filled the air.

Her mother pulled away smiling. "Your lucky that I have mercy, I also believe that you have had enough. Now where are you going Janey?" Her mother smiled slowly standing up.

"I just wanted to go outside for a while before dinner" she huffed holding her sides.

"Well why didn't you just ask, it's always polite to ask first, go have fun!" Her mother said as she sauntered off into the kitchen, her hair blowing gently in the breeze from her stride.

Jane smiled, her eyes lighting up her face just like her mothers. She flung the door open, the cool night air leaving small goose bumps on her skin.

She pushed her bare feet into the soft grass. A soft smirk spread across her face, she began to spread her toes. Letting the last rays of the suns hit her face before it fell behind the hills. Jane sighed happily and made her way back inside.

"Janey dinner is ready," her mother smiled at her daughter. seeing a little bit of dirt on her cheek, she moves over to her and wet her thumb rubbing it across the spot. "How about you wash up?"

She rubbed her cheek " Alright alright" she huffed at her mother and walked off into the bathroom to wash her hands. The warm water engulfed her hands a few seconds later she dried them and headed into the kitchen, but her mother wasn't there at all.

"Mom.. Where are you?" Jane looks around the kitchen and couldn't find her mother, she stared to get a bit upset. "This isn't funny mom." her tone becoming a bit more nervous and angry.

She slowly turned to see her mother with blood running from her temple like someone had hit her in the head. She smiled to her daughter a bit dazed. Jane noticed the pistol that was in her mothers hand.

"Mom w..what's going on!? Why are you bleeding? Where did you get that?" Questions cycled through Jane's head but she stopped and grabbed a napkin to help stop the bleeding from her mother's head.

"There are..slavers here..Jane I need to get you to safety we need to get a line to the Alliance.." She took the napkin from her daughter pressing it to her head. "I didn't think I would have to do this again.." Her mother stopped nurturing her wound and went to her frightened child, softly hugging her "..It's ok Janey.. Momma will protect you, ok?"

Jane nodded as her mother took her hand leading her to her room passing down a hallway at the end it looked as if someone was sitting asleep against the wall.

Coral looked at her daughter and pushed her into her room. She closed the door then went to a large mirror and slowly took it off, a locked door panel shone a dim red. Jane softly gripped her mothers shirt.

Coral pressed her hand to the panel and pulled it away. Jane's eyes widened to the row of guns all different models and In the center or all of it was an Alliance emblem armor.

"Janey.." She looked at her mother her eyes still wide "I should tell you what I did in my youth.." Her mother walks into the small room and began putting on the armor piece by piece.

"I used to be a Captain before I left the Alliance and that's how I met your father, he and I were the best of friends and no one kicked ass like us, but you see he wasn't in the Alliance.. He was a mercenary. I met him on shore leave one day. He was sent to kill me.." Her mother looked happy as she reminisced about her past.

Jane was confused about the happy look on her mothers face. She was talking about someone trying to kill her and was smiling about it.

"He was hired by the Turian higher ups.. His mission was to get rid of me." She smiles as she finished putting on her armor getting up and walking over to her weapons picking up a sniper and another pistol a long with a machine gun.

"This was all during the contact wars, so of course tensions between Turians and Humans where rather high. Anyways he had got me on the ground with a gun to my head but he stopped, for some reason. So I took advantage of this and grabbed the gun forcing it to head, he was a soft red-brown hue his marking where white and curved on his face plates." she smiled again remembering the man she had fallen in love with.

"Mom.. You're saying that dad was a Turian?" Jane looked at her mother.

Coral smiles and tied her hair back. "I would love to tell you more love.. but we have to get you to safety." She grabbed a pistol.


	2. Chapter 2 Academy Of Flowers

**Hey here's the second chapter sorry its been a few weeks I've been busy being a junior (it's tough work anyways. Sorry if there are spelling errors and also about the rank structure it confess me at times. I've made Kadin enlist(private) and Shepard(private first class) hope this clears it up a bit.**

**Disclaimer:characters aren't mine.**

* * *

The evening air was chilly, even under Jane's jacket. Her short hair blew in the cool breeze. Her hand gripped the handle of the pistol that rested against her hip, the same pistol that her mother had given her the day that Mindor was attacked. It had been 5 years since then.

"Shepard!" A voice rang in her ears. "Private Shepard!?" The voice brought her back to her senses.

"Sir yes Sir!?" Shepard shouted back a bit startled. She moved to the position of attention and saluted her Captain. He was staring straight at her, a pissed off look on his face.

"As I was saying; I would like you to show Alanko around." He stepped to the side an pointed to a rather small built boy standing next to him. He had short black hair, white pasty skin, and a little peach fuzzy on his upper lip.

"Were you even listening!?" His voice boomed, again startling Jane.

"Yes sir." She answered in a calm voice.

"Carry on Private" he barked leaving the scrawny boy alone with her.

He saluted her "Enlist Kadain Alanko." He looked as if he were going to piss himself. His voice was even cracking a little.

"Dude chill out, I might be a few ranks ahead of you, but we are both people... So chill" she smiled grabbing one of his bags.

"I.. Yeah I'm sorry just a bit nervous." he bent over picking up the other bag lifting it over his shoulder.

"Well don't be, it's not like I decide your future." she chuckled watching him struggle with his bag. She brushed her fingers through her hair. "So where did you come from, I mean how did you end up here?"

"My father was in the military so I wanted to follow in his footsteps, I also learned I have potential in biotics."he followed her as she lead him towards the dorms. The hall they walked down had huge windows that looked down over the grassy fields. Soldiers were sparing and firing firearms at targets. There was also a sniper post.

"Awesome I'm also a biotic." she smiled as a blue static filled the air momentary. Her eyes lit up the room as she smiled.

Kadin smiled back watching her lightly freckled face. He couldn't help but pick up on the small details that lined her face, but her eyes are what caught his; they were a beautiful green that shown in the light.

"Hey.. Hey Alanko? Earth to scrawny." She chuckled and snapped in front of his face. Her eyebrow slowly arched at his quietness.

"Yeah.. Sorry." His face turned a slight red not enough that Shepard could see but enough that he could feel him heat up. He gave a small cough trying to clear the air. "So is my room close?"

Jane nodded stopping In front of a door. "Just so you don't freak out, we are sharing a room. Mainly because they don't have enough rooms in the biotic wing of the Academy, now if you would follow me in Sir." She smirked placing her hand against the panel which made the door swished open.

Following Jane into the room he was hit with a fresh sent and a bit if dirt. He let his eyes wonder around her room plants grew down from the ceiling and from small and large pots around the room, he took in a deep breath smelling many fruits and flowering things.

"Wow, it smells great in here" he smiled leaning down to smell a larger flower.

"Thank you.. I've had time to raise them." She smiled again, but under the smile lay hidden sadness.

"Are you ok?" The look on his face was a slight concerned one.

"I'm fine," her expression lightened up right after "we need to get you settle before dinner. Let me.. just" she gestures to the bed that was covered in pots and plants. "There" she smiles happily brushing her hands off.

"Thanks Shepard" he put his stuff down and set up a couple of things to personalize his space including a poster and clock.

"No problem Alanko" she jumped on her bed laying down. "Just hope your ready for training tomorrow, I think we're running a 5 mile run amongst other things"

"Awesome" her grumbled a bit as he finished putting his stuff in the empty drawers. His stomach suddenly growled rather loudly. Shepard looked over a him and bubbled up into laughter.

"Come on hot shot, lets go eat." She took a deep breath trying not to laugh any more. She flung her legs over the bed and got up walking over to him. "Ready?"

"Yeah" he smiles and followed her out of the room.


End file.
